An actuator for a safety switch is disclosed in German Patent 4,432,862, for example. This actuator has a key which is fastened by means of a holder to a cover, door, flap or the like whose open and closed positions are to be monitored, and which can be tilted about an axis of the holder against a spring load from a preset tilting direction, this axis running perpendicular to the pivot axis of the actuator. This arrangement allows not only pivoting about the pivot axis but also tilting relative to the pivot plane. As a result, tolerances arising in various parts during assembly of the safety switch and its actuator can be compensated for, although the design is complex and also does not permit the key to rotate about an axis in the pivot plane, so that corresponding misalignments between the safety switch and the actuator cannot be compensated for, which means that imprecise positioning of the safety switch and/or actuator causes the latter to miss the insertion opening of the safety switch and then not be able to actuate the said safety switch.